


The Lost Dragon

by QueenAnarchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnarchy/pseuds/QueenAnarchy
Summary: Hanzo and Genji are not the only Shimada children. They have or had... a younger sister that went missing several years ago breaking the family at its seams. yet... recently after a drunk cowboy comes back with hickeys and a story of a pretty lady, the brothers are thinking she has showed up again.This is the story of the Lost dragon of the Shimada clan, how she was taken from her life and forced to be a weapon, can the brothers bring her back, take her from Talons grips and be a small family again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the first chapter and i want to say i am sorry if this is horrible
> 
> Also look here for more Suzume Shimada! - https://theshimadasask.tumblr.com/  
> there are art, and you can do ask!

Everyone knows of the story, the story of the two dragons, the two brothers as they join together again to walk the earth, but… the story goes on. As the brothers turn to walk the earth, walking together they come to find and join there sister. A much more younger dragon that was missing, the last dragon that helped with the balance between the brothers. It was without her balance that forced the brothers into there fall, into the pain and suffering that started. 

\------------

Sojiro lowered the cup from his mouth as he kept his eyes closed, a small grunt and a thump didn't make him flinch as he calmly opened his mouth. “Again” Genji groaned on the ground sitting up some with a small pant, his practice sword was a little away from him as it was knocked out of his hand from his brother. “Father… please” he whined out laying back sprawled out on the ground looking at the sky above them. Hanzo rolled his eyes, yet he held a grin on his face. “Genji… Again you are fine” “Father, please just a small break” Sojiro was quiet for a moment before opening his mouth again top talk but he was broken off as a scream rang out in the shimada castle behind him. Turning to look back there was a blur of red as well as a small child, with a large smile she rushed to her father. “Daddy!!” “Suzume??” Sojiro felt a spike of anxiety rush in his body dropping his cup letting it break on the ground under him. 

Sojiro started to look over the child from their arms, neck, and face. Looking at her face he noticed the large smile on the child. Confused he slowly let go of his daughters face seeing her smile. “Daddy! Look!” Suzume moved away from him to pick something up careful of the broken up her father dropped in his panic. In her arms she held a red dragon similar to his own and her brothers. Sojiro was stunned but also very proud to see his daughters dragon. 

“My Petal… you summoned you're dragon.. I am very proud of you” Suzume looked up at her father with a large smile on her face again at her father's words. “Well then” Hanzo spoke up from behind them his own two blue dragons move their way to the ground to greet there new family, as well as Genjis green dragon scrambled over to join in wanting to meet the red dragon. “I was wondering when she might have her own dragon” Hanzo said as he came over to his father and younger sister, Genji rushed over as well wanting to see the new addition to there family. “It was going to be soon, it was around the this age you both had your own dragons” Suzume nods as she sat down in front of her father as she let her dragon go watching as they moved to the others smelling them. Then it hit her as she jumped up from the ground rushing to her father looking up at him with a dazzle in her eyes. 

“Daddy!! I can train to now! The 5 year old yelled jumping a little as she moved her hands together in front of her chest excited. Hanzo gave his father a side glance with a smirk on his face wondering what he would say, remembering how exited Genji was as well then he got his own dragon. Sojiro was silent almost with a defeated look. “Daddy! Please! I am big now!! I have a dragon” She started to whine looking at hm. “Soon, Petal, soon” Getting to his feet “Come i guess i can let your brothers have a small break from there training” Genji let out a small  _ “yes” _ as he moved his fist closer to him ready to bolt any second. Hanzo rolled his eyes at his brothers reaction. “Sojiro started to walk away from them as he moved his hand for Suzume to follow him, but he noticed something was missing as he walked. The small sounds of his daughters feet was not here with his own. 

“Suzume?” he questioned turning back to look seeing her still standing there as her brothers already took off to do who knows what. Suzume was holding ehr dragon again as she hid behind it a little with soft eyes looking at him from his daughter and her small dragon. Sojiro knew what the look was and what she wanted. With a mumble and a defeated sigh he came back over to her. “Come my petal” leaning over he picked her up. Suzume curled more into her father as he held her in his arms walking in the halls of the Shimada Castle. “Did you name your dragon yet?” Suzume looked up at her father before looking down at the small dragon, deep into thinking on what she wanted to name it. “Mochi” she finally said with a content smile on her face. “That is a good name Petal”  What on earth was with his children and naming there dragons after food. Still it was nice to see her so happy and glad that all his children carried a dragon of their own. 

\------------

Suzume jolted awake at the banging on her door, sitting up in the bed she was laying in she sighed but also glared at the wall. It took her a moment before she got out of the daze she was in rubbing her eyes before the a voice started again yelling. “AGENT! GET UP!! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!” Rolling her hazel eyes she slowly slipped out of bed holding her head as it thobbed, drinking last night was a horrible idea. “Alright! Im  up… im up” a small red glow came from her bed. Running her fingers over the soft glowing dragon that slept there is gave something close to a growl mixed in with a purr. 

Moving around her room she got dressed in simple clothing, Simple black yoga pants, simple light shoes with a tanktop and her jacket. Suzume frowned looking at the black jacket, as well as the symbol that was on it…. The organization called Talon. The organization that destroyed her life and made who she is now, took away her life that could have been different it nothing happened that night.. Only if she listened. “AGENT! HE'S NOT GOING TO WAIT LONGER!!” the voice shouted again. Suzume was quiet not answering him. Leaning on the dresser she had she looked at the mirror looking at herself. Looking back was a more paler toned female, with a large scar across her face, black hair that was cut short a little above her shoulders and closer to the back of her head it was much more shorter. Under her hazel eyes where deep bags as her face held a tired expression. Moving her jacket up to hide the marks on her neck from the night before. 

Turning away from her dresser and mirror she came to her door as it slid open. Holding her frown she glared at the man towering over her much more smaller frame. “What” “You're late” “i don't care” walking past him Mochi was quick to move from the room before the door shut as she moved to where she was going. Mochi perched on her shoulder as he seemed to fade into her tattoo. The tattoo was a red sleeve with a dragon wrapped around it that looks like Mochi, as well as a fire pattern around the tattoo. Suzume never liked to be out of her room, she could feel the eyes of all the other agents as she walked, the male behind her. She was always seen to be spoiled by Talon, and a mystery as she was around the longest at the current base she was at. “You knows he's mad” “and?” Suzume glared back at him as he rolled his eyes. “Hes is waiting with Akande” Suzume closed her eyes for a moment, great… well maybe he would help and not get herself chewed out. Turning away from him down the call to a room she was to be meeting two higher ups. Getting to the door she didn't open it right away letting herself space out before pushing the door open taking a see inside the room. 

“You're late” a voice growled, her hazel eyes followed to the source of the sound, she came face to face with a bone white mask, the person has on a black hood and clothes. “Calm down Reaper, Agent Shimada is tired from her mission last night” Doomfist or also known as Akande said with a grin on his face. Suzume avoided there eyes, her face a light blush. Adjusting the jacket he tried to his herself a little more in the oversized wear. Last night was a blur from a night of drinking from her nightmares again. Sombra was the one who suggested she comes along and lone behold she left with a very handsome guy who had a southern draw, tall tan and handsome, sure he was a little older and scruffy but hell it was a nice night, and she couldn't even remember his name. 

“Anyway.. As you know the news about this underground overwatch organization… i know you are familiar with the past, the folder has everything you need to know for your assassination tonight” passing over the folder to Suzume she took it opening the folder as she glanced over the front page. It was a simple dealer that didn't hold up there and, seeking overwatch's protection.. Or well that's what she was given in information. Akande nods as he stood up from his chair walking closer to Suzume patting her on the shoulder. He was much larger than her as she stumbled forward a little. 

With a small nod to both Reaper and Akande she turned and left the room her folder in her hand making her way back to her room. Her pace was a little quicker than normal as she wanted to get back to her room as quickly as she could wanting to shut and lock her door keeping herself inside. Leaning on her closed door in the dark room she sighed sliding down her door letting the file fall to the ground with a heavy hit. She just wanted to leave.. Just wanted to stop the missions or just.. She didn't know anymore but she glanced at the file.. Might as well keeping working until she really finds out a way to leave this base…. And the organization she worked or well.. Was forced to be in and raised inside Talon. 

\------

Hanzo sat in the mess hall with Genji as the relaxed drinking tea. It was a rare moment in the base when Genji wouldn't have his faceplate on. Bringing his tea to his lips he drank slowly enjoying the warm liquid. Zenyatta was with them as well as he was more well floating at the end of the table taking in the peace as well, his orbs around him make soft sounds as they moved. The air around them was calming as they took in the silence before there mission for the night was starting. They where to protect a asset to the overwatch team, someone who was working for them. “Ugh.. my head” a voice mumbled as it caught their attention. Hanzo turned his head a little raising his eyebrow questioning who it was. McCree took a place next to Genji leaning on him as he set down a cup of his coffee. “Im never drinking again” he groaned moving his head to the table. Genji gave a small chuckle. “Long night of drinking? And… more?” Genji chuckled moving his hand pulling at the side of Jesse’s flannel he had on glancing at the large marks on his neck. Jesse only gave a chuckle as he moved his hand shooing away Genjis hand from him. 

“Yea…. yea” removing his hat he moved it under the table placing it on his knee. Lifting his hand he rested his head on it his face squishing a little. “She was a nice fine women… looked like she could hold herself well, i mean she had this long scar on her face and around her body, yet… she was a nice lady, Asian” he looked like a love sick puppy for a moment before his eyes looked over Hanzo before he pointed at his arm. “You know.. She kinda had a tattoo like yours Hanzo yet, her dragon was red i think” he said in a calm voice. Yet Hanzo had a different reaction then Genji and Zenyatta at this information. 

Hanzo spit out his drink coughing and choking. “Brother!?” Genji gasped out placing his cup down startled at his brothers reaction to being told this. “HER NAME!” Hanzo shouted with a angry look in his eyes staring at Jesse. “What?” “Hanzo what are you…. Oh… OH!” Jesse was lost as he looked between the shimada brothers who both now had a hard stare at him. “Okay what in sam hell is going on here?” “Just, what was her name?” “uh… s? S something? Look i don't remember, all i can say is she had a lot of scars the one on her face and the tattoo on her arm” “her eyes, what color were her eyes?” Hanzo asked leaning closer to Jesse over the table.with a shrug Hanzo fell back into the chair sighing loudly annoyed.

“Do.. do you think it's her?” Genji asked looking down at hsi cup moving it around in his hands. Hanzo was deep into his thinking as he was trying to place things together in his mind. “Who?” asked Zenyatta looking at them both. It was silent for a long time before Genji spoke in a low voice. “Our… Younger sister” “she went missing a very long time ago” Hanzo said rubbing his chin and beard. 

\------

A small laugh rang out in the Shimada castle. “Suzume! Calm down” Genji laughed. The small 6 year old came to a stop almost falling as she smiled wide at her brother, Genji who was 13 years old. Moving closer he leaned over picking her up as she laughed. “Come, let's go find Hanzo” “Big Brother! Lets gooo! The Festival!” Genji kept the smile on his face, on his shoulder his green dragon started to form as Suzumes own dragon materialized. “Soba! Mochi!” Suzume said excitedly. It was rare she was able to have her own dragon out as well as the other two brothers letting their own dragons come out to play with her.   


Searching around the Shimada castle they came across Hanzo waiting for them outside by a cherry blossom tree. Suzume wiggled around in Genji’s arms wanting him to put her down as she rushed over followed by two little dragons, Hanzo let his own two come out for once as Suzume greeted them both giving them love before looking up at Hanzo. “Hanny!” “Are you ready?” Hanzo asked crossing his arms over his chest. She nods looking up at him. “What are the rules tonight? At the festival?” “Don't leave big brothers side” “and?” “Hold onto big brothers clothes” “good” Hanzo gave a rare smile to is sister he seemed to only give her as he motioned for her and there brother. “Alright let's get going” Suzume smiled exited as she reached her arms up letting Hanzo take her up into his arms there dragons seemed to dissolve into the air. 

It was a night full of life and sounds, the town was lit up by lanterns and soft street lights. Suzume kept her smile all night as she played games and ate the food from the venders. Suzume was looking around as she held her stuffed tiger close to her chest Genji won for her. Hanzo seemed to be busy talking, Genji as well. 

The poor child was getting bored standing around before something caught her hazel eyes, a doll. It was old fashioned and in a pretty pink kimono. She watched it for a while tugging on Hanzo’s clothes to get his attention. He didn’t listen only telling her to stop”Big brother” “Suzume, one second okay” with a frown and annoyed look she let got of his clothes walking on her own. It wouldn’t hurt to take a look Hanzo and Genji would be in the same place talking. Suzume came to the both looking at the toys. Holding her tiger close she got closer scared, but wanting to see. “Why.. hello” a soft voice said from the counter. Suzume darted her eyes up and moved the tiger up to hide her face. “Aw.. no need to be shy here” the elderly women smiled giving her a fan. “For everyone.. Are you having fun?” Suzume took the fan in her smaller hands carefully before looking at it she lowered the tiger taking in the design. “Yes, lots of fun” she said with a smile nodding her head. “Are you with you mother and father?” “no, my big brothers” “aw, well that is nice of them” Suzume nods before moving a hand to push hair out of her face. “You should go back im sure they are worried about you” Suzume nods thinking it was a good idea not wanting to get in trouble. “Okay, bye nice lady!”

With a happy skip in her step with a pretty fan that matched her tiger she held it close walking back to where she left Hanzo and Genji, yet… She couldn’t find them standing there clutching her tiger tight, the air felt heavy and started to make it hard to breath. “Big brothers?” she whimpered out looking around, not seeing them of hearing them call her name she started to panic. “Hanzo!?!.... GENJI!!?” Tears started to stream down her face, starting to panic not seeing them and more and more people around her she panicked. Taking off into a random direction. With her eyes blurry and tears running down her face. Suzume felt something hit her hard making her fall to the ground with a yelp. “Oh! Young Suzume” sniffling from the ground she looked up to see a male in a form fitting suit, she knew him one of her fathers men. What was his name again.. Kiro? Kayo? She couldn’t remember his name. 

“Big… Big brothers i lost them” “i know, they asked me to come find you” rubbing her face trying to stop the tears and clear her face. “Where?” “don’t worry young Suzume” he said with a grin, yet his eyes seemed a little cold. Suzume didn’t care she wanted to see her brothers again and go home to her bed and her room. Taking his hand she started to follow him. 

After some time Suzume stopped letting go of his hand as she seen the sleek black car. “Why a car?” “Hanzo and Genji are already back at Shimada castle” “but-” “Suzume.. Please get inside the car and we can bring you home” he said moving to open the back car door holding it open. “They asked me personally to bring you home” “No…. they are looking, Big brothers wouldn’t leave me here” “Suzume” his voice seemed to drop looking at her with a slight glare. “I need you got be a good girl and get inside the car” Suzume frowned. Would Hanzo and Genji really leave her here? “No… i am finding big brothers” with her cheeks puffed out, she was determined to find them. Stepping away suzume didn't get far as someone grabbed her. In a panic she dropped the fan and tiger onto the concrete about to scream but something was pressed over her face, and something hit her head hard making the world around her go black.

“I hope you didn’t kill her Rico” “Shut up Kiro, you wanted the money and well they want her she was going to run and scream” Rico mumbled shoving Suzume into the back seat, he leaned over her as she tired her hands together and her feet as well as covering her mouth. Making sure she was on the floor of the car he double checked. “Come on we need to leave before the two brothers find us” 

“SUZUME!!” Hanzo shouted as he was breathing heavily, he should have noticed, should have looked down when you pulled on him for his attention other than being so absorbed into that conversation… now they couldn't find you. “Hanzo where the hell could she have gone?” Hanzo was trying to think, trying to get to the last places they have been. Running along the sidewalk past people a black car drove past them splashing leftover water from the rains before splashing them.. “ASSHOLE!” Genji shouted at the car with anger watching as a Asian guy and a larger male in the car kept going. It took the brothers close to a hour before they found any trace of there sister… and that was her Tiger, the tiger Genji got for her laying on the ground with a fan next to it. Hanzo froze looking at the stuffed animal as Genji got closer picking it up in his hand his eyes glued to it as he felt tears wanting to spill from his face. 

\------

Hanzo was quiet now as he was looking at the table as him and Ganji talked about the past and how it was the last night they seen there younger sister, or well… the day she disappeared. “They never found her, no one could find any trace of her she just… vanished” Ganji mumbled shaking his head. Jesse was quite as it felt a little awkward now, sure he grew close to the shimada brothers he was glad he could get more out of them, just.. What if there sister was alive? And he just slept with her? He didn't need a sword or a dragon to rip him apart. 

“Shimadas?” a voice called from the doorway of the mess hall. The brothers stopped looking over to see Tracer giving a smile at them. “You guys ready?” Hanzo nods as Genji was puzzled before it clicked, right the mission tonight it was going to be them, as well as Tracer, and 76, Ana might be tagging along for servant but he wasn't sure. 

Hanzo was the first to take the chance to leave them to head off to a mission briefing. Ganji stood up patting Jesse on the shoulder placing a cup of tea. “This will help better for that hang over… also” Genji leaned down closer to Jesse's ear with a grin on his face. “If.. if it really is my sister you slept with, i get first call for beating you” Genji grabbed his faceplate and left with a wave to Jesse who was considering never to drink again and his master. Catching up to his brother they walked together to the meeting room. “We can hope brother… she may be still out there” Hanoz kept his scowl on his face as he entered, he felt horrible for what he did to her, the mark he left on her that one time he did see her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! you have no idea how much i kinda had to throw this out.. i was honestly and still am a little scared not many people will like this and not sure if i wanna keep going but i love this and for the next chapter! chapter 3 i already hvae some art i made for it :D 
> 
> Small warning - This has mentions of blood, and other junk... just some feels for the Shimadas
> 
> also i want you to know that for the Shimadas, i feel like when they are born and the summon the dragon for the first time they gain there marking, the tattoo on there arm

Hanzo leaned back on the wall as he was staring at Genji. It was a simple home that was used as a safehouse, a cabin in the woods. It seemed like a nice place to try and use to hide someone, a secluded location that only a few selected knew of. 

Genji was sitting on the floor ignoring his brothers gaze as there target, or well how they where to protect was pacing in the room. “what if they send someone?” “Mr Foulton… please stop pacing” Hanzo mumbled starting to get annoyed. “Leave him be brother” Genji said softly turning his head to look at him. “what if… what if they storm the place!” “They will not… no one knows this place is here” “then why are you both here?!” Hanzo didn't answer by kept his gaze locked on Mr.Foulton. _ “So far it's all clear” _ a voice said inside Hanzo’s earpiece. The voice belonged to Ana who was posted on the edge of the property watching the area.  _ “clear on the perimeter”  _ another voice added in belonging to 76. 

It was simple, just stay around for the night then take him and leave in the morning off to the location the helicopter would come and pick Mr.Foulton up and off to another location. Hanzo wondered what this guy did that pissed Talon off so bad that overwatch has to step in. Yet it was another attempt at getting to Talon and stopping them in there plans again. Hours passed and nothing happened Hanzo was starting to grow tired as he was sitting on the ground next to Genji next to the wall watching Mr.Foulton sitting on the couch across from them looking like he was about to pass out as well from just boredom. 

It was calm and quiet, the soft tick of the clock filled the room, “Do..do you think she might be apart of them?” Hanzo mumbled out looking forward at Mr.Foulton. “What?” Genji asked a little confused raising his eyebrow under his faceplate turning his head to fully look at his brother. “Suzume… do you think.. Talon has something to do with her?” it was quiet before Genji sighed. “They are apart of it Hanzo...i have something i need to tell you” Genji seemed to avoid her brothers gaze as she shifted where he was sitting to get more comfortable. “She did attack Overwatch before… well Blackwatch the black opps then of overwatch, you remember what i told you right?” Hanzo nods as he listened to his brother.

“Well… she was tasked with someones assassination on one of our missions. It was me, Gabe, and Jesse a simple mission that was a fast in and out nothing more. Yet, she and two others showed up at that location. She targeted me… me out of the three of us and seemed to just hold hate. I didn't know it was her then as she wore a mask to hide herself” 

\------

Genji was breathing hard, his arm was killing him, as well as the pain in his leg. Sure his leg wasn't actually his leg but the senses where malfunctioning, the slice in the material was killing him. Not to mention the pain in his normal warm from a bullet wound and the muscles trying to keep up where shaking. He was slouched over staring down the much smaller masked figure in all black, they where small and thin with there hair pushed behind the mask. 

Both of them where breathing heavily, Geji was starting to get angry and annoyed, she seemed to know just about every step he took or well seemed to already be able to predict him as if she watched him before. “Who are you” Genji growled out gripping his sword tighter in his hand. The figure didn't say anything as they started to rush him again. Genji moved to the side but felt his leg give out under him causing him to fall to the floor, but was thankful that the masked figure also seemed to be tired and sloppy as they tripped over his leg. Genji could hear something snap feeling his half plate on is face fall to the ground skidding away from him. With a gasp he turned to see the figure above him ready to drive a shorter sword into stab it into his face before they froze. Staring down Suzume started to shake, her eyes blown hide as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Moving the sword away from his face she let it fall from her hand to the side. “G-Genji?” she asked her eyes not blinking as tears rolled down her face.

Genji was confused to all hell who was this person and how did they know his name. Glaring at the women over him he reached and grabbed her arm roughly before she gave a scream. “Big brother!” she was trembling in terror and fear. Genji stopped letting go of her arm before grabbing it again almost ripping her sleeve off seeing the red tattoo on her arm. “Suzume? I.. where?” Genji wanted to grab his sister, it's been years from the last time he seen her, the terror, fear and sadness in her. The need and want to be with her brother again was there but something was holding her down. Before he could say anything else's something hard hit him in the head making him collapse. 

“Come on! Agent lets go we have what we need” someone growled out grabbing Suzume and pulling her along. Suzume was limp as her tears started to flow more wanting to fight them to try and stay with her brother, wanting to know what happened to him, why he looked the way he did… so many scars, so little of his skin was left as it was all replaced by metal. 

\------

“I..i don't know what happen after that all i know is that emblem staring back at me for Talon” Genji shook his head as Hanzo watched him. “You didn't know… we thought she was dead for so long” Hanzo sighed as he moved a hand to rub the back of his neck. “And now… she is alive” “And McCree might have slept with her-” “don't remind me” Hanzo growled out. 

Once again it was quiet other then the small clicks and Mr.Foulton was asleep. After some time Genji was close to falling asleep as his head was starting to roll to the side as Hanzo was in a light sleep leaning his head back on the wall. They couldn't help it as they passed out waiting in dead silence bored. Something caught Genji’s attention, a small tap that sounded out of place jolted him back awake. His arm hitting Hanzo’s leg making Hanzo jump awake as well. Hanzo shot a glare at him before he turned his attention to one of the bedroom doors. Inside was soft steps that almost unable to hear but thankfully with the quiet room they caught the sounds. 

Hanzo got to his feet grabbing his bow. Motioning for his brother to take a look at what it was Hanzo carefully woke up Mr.Foulton. Confused sitting up he looked around as he brought his hands to his mouth moving him into the kitchen almost shoving him in there. “Stay” turning away there was a solid thud out in the living room. Turning away hanzo was quick to get into the living room drawing his bow pointing it at who was inside. Genji was in a battle with someone his sword was pressed into their weapon seeing as they almost had equal strength. Hanzo shot off a arrow grazing the side of their mask. The figure moved back away from Genji standing there with there swords at their side. They looked slightly similar to Genji’s, strong sturdy, and sharp. 

Standing there was a shorter female, wearing a black long sleeved shirt other than her mid second as it was showing her stomach that had scars over it. Her face was hidden under a black and red oni mask with a red glow from the eyes. “Who are you” Hanzo growled drawing back again aiming, not yet releasing. The female didnt answer as she watched them both carefully, her legs moved slightly over the ground, her legs in black pants and dark gray books did not help in the dimly lit room almost blending in if it wasn't for the redness in the eyes shining. 

It was Genji that took the first swing, quickly moving over the ground slicing them, Genji was able to catch part of their arm tearing the cloth and skin before they were able to block with their sword to try and move away. Hanzo growled as he couldn't get a clear shot in. Hanzo moved in trying to get behind them pulling a knife from his side trying to catch them off guard. The female was smaller then and clearly faster as she was moving out of the way from Hanzo’s knife kicking him in his side before something sharped sliced his cheek. Moving back the women was quick in pulling a throwing knife from her belt that blended into her black pants turning to slice it across Genji’s tendon, or well what is replaced for his tendon, feeling his arm twitch and steam release from his shoulders from working himself. 

The female was quick as she didn't give up on Genji, trying to slice and stab at any chance she got. Yet with one wrong step and turn did Genji find a opening in turning his blade cutting her side. With a pained gasp she stumbled away from him holding her side as the blood ran from the open wound in her fingers. Without a second though Genji knocked her to the ground with a hard punch to her side. The female didn’t move in time as his arm connected with ehr throwing her to the ground with a heavy thump. “Again… who are you” Genji mumbled, he was a little out of breath, it's been a long time from the last time someone did this to him. Not to mention the pain sensors in his arm was bothering him as she was able to slide a few silicone parts.

The female didn't look at them but sat up a little. Genji leaned down crouching trying to look into her eyes. Reaching for the mask she was quick pulling something from her boot with the ear piercing scrap of metal on metal. This caught Genji by surprise as he moved away from her, taking his hand he touched his face plate feeling the deep gashes in the metal from whatever she had in her hand. “Get the lights!!” Genji yelled trying to keep her in his sight as Hanzo tried to find the light switch for the living room of the cabin. Hanzo quickly found the light switch flooding the room with blinding light causing him as well as the women to flinch. In her free hand that was used to hit Genji she was holding a Tekko - Kagi, a weapon she had on the side of her boots she could quickly grab. They brothers didn’t notice this from the dim light. 

The women on the ground watched them before moving from the ground lunging for Genji. He was lucky he still has his shorter sword with him being able to lodge it inside the sharp pointed claws. Using his leh, Genji bent it kneeing her in the stomach to knock the air out of her as well as making the wound bleed more. Letting go of her weapon to clutch her stomach he struggled to catch her breath as a arrow flew past Genji and into her arm making her give a scream of pain. With a fast movement Genji took his sword slicing up cutting into her face and the mask forcing it to snap off. The mask hit the ground as the women fell to the ground. She didn't move as her hair seemed to hide her face on the ground. Genji reached out to grab her and restrain her, still this women seemed to have one last trick up her sleeves. Almost to fast for the brothers a bright red light came from her arm with the arrow sticking out of it, taking the throwing knife close to her from before she drove it into Genji’s hip joint with a yell. The words of her summoning a bright red dragon materialized from her arm almost taking up all the room in the cabin as it bit down on Genji’s leg taking him down to the ground and landing on his back hard. Genji gave a cry of pain feeling the teeth being pulled away from the women.

Releasing Genji’s leg it rushed back moving around her roaring at the two. Hanzo felt his breath hitch in his throat looking in horror at who was staring back at them. Suzume Shimada, the clans lost dragon who has been missing for 22 years was sitting on the ground in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, bleeding from her brothers attack. “Suzume?” Hanzo asked in a lighter tone, scared he might just be seeing things and this isn't his sister. “What?” Suzume asked in a confused tone hearing her name. Looking up at the male that said her name she felt her body tense scrambling to back away. “No.. no your.” “It's me Hanzo.. Suzume-” “NO! YOUR DEAD!!” Suzume shouted shaking her head. “Poison.. Yea you poisoned me omnic!” she spat at Genji who was laying on the ground with a severely damaged leg, it was partly severed with sparts as he sa up with a grunt. “No.. really a omnic little sister.” taking off the faceplate he placed it down looking back over at her. Taking in her face now, he noticed the long deep scar on her face from her left eyebrow down over her nose to her right cheek. Anger boiled inside of him wondering who hurt her and who would pay, yet… he felt bad himself seeing the wound on her face and side.    


“Suzume… it is us, Genji and Hanzo,” Suzume didn't know what to say or even do as she sat there on the ground. Shaking her head she used a knocked over chair to pull herself up standing there holding her side. Reaching to her arm she gripped the arrow and pulled with a whimper of pain seeing tears well in her eyes. Her dragon Mochi seemed to start to fade back into her tattoo as her eyes seemed to go back to it’s normal hazel color. “Your both dead.. Im seeing things.” “No you are not.” Hanzo said harshly taking a step forward. “Yes you are… it's a mind trick they do all the time” Suzume shook her head. She was trying to be broken again she did something wrong, yes that's why she was seeing them. “Suzume.” Hanzo was closer taking smaller steps closer and closer. Suzume shook her head turning away. “NO! IT'S NOT REAL!!” Hanzo frowned, what the hell did they do to his sister. Reaching out he placed his hand on her shoulder seeing her stiff under his hand. “Suzume we are real… you can leave Talon just come with us okay? You can be safe at overwatch.” Suzume could feel the warmth from her brothers hand, she missed this touch, the warmth from her family she missed, the pain she felt thinking he was dead melted away as she let out a choking sob from her lips. “There going to kill me.” she whispered letting tears fall from her face. “I can’t leave they will hunt me down again.” Genji wanted to stand the pain in his chest was real seeing there sister come apart after not seeing her for years. 

Suzume started to cry more as she felt Hanzo’s hand on her face. “Overwatch can protect you from them okay? It's safer there.” it was silent as she stood there crying not looking up at her brother, not looking up at the sound of Mr.Foulton stepping out from the kitchen. “I’m scared big brother.” she whispered to him reaching out to grab his jacket her blood soaking into the cloth she was gripping. Hanzo felt his heart being ripped apart he and Genji both promised there father they would protect her… and each other and his failed doing so to them both. “Come on… we can go back and fix you up Petal.” 

Hanzo was about to pull her closer into a loud shot rang out around them. Suzume screamed as she felt the bullet go into her shoulder. “SUZUME!” Genji shouted sitting up trying to pull himself up though the pain he felt in his whole body.  _ “Target wounded”  _ Anas voice rang in there ear before the front door was forced open. 76 was standing there with his rifle pointed at Hanzo and Suzume. Hanzo without another thought moved to block 76 sight on her. “Agent Shimada move.” 76 growled out. “No, no one is shooting our sister.” Hanzo growled out glaring at 76 who furrowed his brows. “Hanzo.” Hanzo didn’t hear Genji as he started to yell and argue with 76 loudly. “Hanzo!…. HANZO!” Genji yelled grabbing their attention as he never raised his voice that often. Hanzo turned around ready to yell back but stopped not seeing Suzume there. 

“She took off to the room” Genji pointed as he winzed trying to sit up and look at his leg. Hanzo didn’t say anything as he scraped past the furniture into the room slamming it open to find the window wide open, flicking the light on he clenched his jaw seeing it. The window wide open, and blood all around the floor and window as she left. Hanzo wanted to yell, scream take his bow and follow after her knowing how wounded she was. “Hanzo, we aren't going to find her, it they have that tight of a grip for 22 years they have her tracked.. Now come help me were done here.” Genji said loudly from the living room. Hanzo stormed past Mr.Foulton and 76 talking grabbing his bow and helping his brother the best he could before shaking his head. Hanzo scooped his brother up as Genji mumbled about this being a stupid way to take him back. “Well.. you can’t walk” “Yea.. i know, Mochi destroyed my leg.” “Mochi?” “Her dragon.. You forgot it's name?” “No, i just hadn't heard it in a long time” Genji nods but sighs. “She… she was right there, Hanzo we almost had her here again.” Hanzo didn’t reply to him but gave a small nod walking to the pickup where tracer and the jet was waiting for them. After walking for a while Hanzo helped Genji on the plane setting him down in a seat in the far back. 76, Ana, Mr.Foulton and Tracer got on as well as Tracer took the pilot seat starting it up. It was quiet for the most part as Hanzo sat next to his brother. Genji tired to ignore the pain but hissed when a spark jolted the odd bend in his leg. “Here-” “No” Genij cut Ana off with a deadly glare. Ana nods letting them be as she moved to the front of the jet to talk to 76. 

It was silent between them again before Hanzo leaned forward his head in his hands. “I… she was so scared Genji.” Hanzo whispered feeling his eyes start to water. It was rare for him to cry, but looking at his sisters face, what he did to her before and how he let her just slip away again, Hanzo felt responsible for it. “Hanzo, don't fault yourself for her slipping away.” Genji could tell how much Hanzo was tearing himself up over this and he felt bad seeing him like this. “We will find her again Hanzo,” Hanzo looked over at Genji looking over the scars on his face, as well as some blood coming from his mouth from Suzume hitting him hard enough. “We know she is around here… just need to narrow it down”

Suzume was panting heavily as she was running from the cabin, she needed to get as far as she could away from here. Feeling the pain in her side she clenched her teeth. Everything hurt, all the cuts, hits and felling. She wanted to let her dragon take over her body again to not feel the pain but it took so much energy to do so. As she kept going in the woods with little to almost no light she tripped over her feet and roots crashing down into the earth below her. Groaning out she whimpered with a sniffle feeling fears fall from her face. Maybe… maybe if she laid here and refused to call back for her pick up she would die here, end the pain and the mind tricks they held on her. She was growing more and more tired the longer she laid there. She just, wanted to close her eyes for a second that was it just a second. 

“Such a pitty… i was starting to like you” a voice said close to her ear. Feeling someone press their foot into her shoulder she let out a sod from the bullet wound. “Pathetic” the foot pressed harder and harder making her gasp out with more tears. “Big…. brothers” she whispered feeling herself start to pass out from the pain and blood loss. With another growl the foot stopped coming around. With one last glance up she meet the eyes or well the white mask of reaper. “Thought you would be strong enough after we trained you… clearly we failed someplace.” Suzume gave one last white trying to beg, trying to say she was sorry before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i drew a image a while back for this and well, here we go  
> i want to give a HUGE WARNING!!! there is a lot of gore around here, and overall adult content and maturity.   
> The image of Suzume for this chapter that i made - http://fav.me/dd1u0qh

Suzume groaned her head was pounding as her vision was blur. Everything around her was almost distant as she started to wake. The light in the room was to bright making her head throb more with a grown, shifting to her side as her head spinned she winced as her shoulder hurt like hell. She felt like she was going to throw up from whatever they pumped into her system. Taking a moment she looked down at her arm seeing the IV under her skin, without thinking twice she removed it from her skin glaring at the blood that started to come from it. Not caring she started to sit up feeling the wires around her body and chest. She was still in her slim fitting clothing used in missions, just the arm part was still ruined from her dragon. 

“H-hello?” her voice was rough and dry as she spoke. How long as she been laying here passed out? How long as it been. Her body was stiff as she looked at her hands and arms. Following her tattoo the wound in her arm seemed to be gone. The wound was healed, but slightly scared but the printing was starting to form over it again. 

Starting to stand she held onto the bed, not fully sure if she trusted her own legs. Letting go she took a few steps before her legs gave out under her, with a yelp she crashed down on the cold dark colored tiles knocking over some equipment. With a groan laying there she felt like her body was stiff and painful as she just wanted to go back to her bunck and crawl under her blankets.

“Suzume!? Your awake” a voice came from some place in the room, almost to distant for her to really zone in on. “You were supposed to be resting and aslee.” footsteps came closer and closer to her. Someone started to lift her body up. She wanted to fight it but her body felt so tired and sore. “No… no i .. i cant” “Yes, you can on orders of Reaper” the voice said a little more stern placing her back on the bed. Or well table now that she was more aware of her surroundings. “How long?” she mumbled trying to sit up only for the doctor to push her back down lightly. “A while now… you need to go back to sleep” shaking her head she could barly make out the doctor moving around the room again. “How long…” The doctor shook her head as she walked back over to her with a table. “Rivi…. Please how long.” the doctor seemed to stop what she was doing letting Suzume sit up. “A few weeks” she mumbled. Moving a chair over she sat in it watching as Suzume let herself lay back on the table.

How long was a few weeks? How long has it really been? Why was she not in her room like normal, where was everyone? Akande normally came to see her after a mission, how the hell did they even find her when she didn't activate her beaken how did Reaper even find her then. “Rivi…. How did Reaper fine me?” her mind started to get more clear as she laid there, her sight was starting to get batter and could feel the burning in her marking on her arm from her dragon getting restless and uneasy almost trying to warn her of something. For once in her life she ignored that feeling she was under Rivis eyes, her care. She had been her doctor for years in the base the only person she talked to and actually cared for her, was always there when she needed it to get away from the hard training and pain in her arm.

“Rivi.. answer me” Suzume growled out making a fist in her hand. She knew she didn't call that beacon and that Sombra was at another base far from this one as well as to far from her missions location. Rivi seemed to be compiplating something as she was shifting around in her chair. “Suzume-” “ANSWER ME” Suzume shouted sitting up before grunting as her head spiked in pain. She wasn't listening to her dragon and he was getting upset and restless. “Suzume, please you need to understan-” the doctor was cut off with her arm shooting out grabbing her throat. The tattooed arm gave a soft red glow as ehr eyes did as well. Yet her eyes held pain, pain and suffering as she had tears start to well in the corner of her eyes. “Tell me” Suzume growled out putting more pressure on her neck. She wanted to know what she was hiding, why couldn't she not remember her own family unless she was dreaming, why it all came flooding to her the moment she laid her eyes on her brothers faces. Suzume felt her arm start to shake and hold her throat tighter and tighter as Dr. Rivi or her full name Rivierra was struggling to breath trying to pull her arm off her neck. “Why.. why couldn't i remember them… why only when i sleep” she growled out leaning closer to her face. A single tear streamed down her face as her eyes got a brighter red.

Rivi started to nod and grip her fingers. “F-Fi-” she couldn't get the words out as she wanted to keep her hand around her neck and take the air from it. Yet she felt the comfort and soft eyes that cared for her for years, that hid her when she was trying to hide from training, the person who let her cry and show her emotions. Letting go of the doctors neck she moved her legs to face the doctor as she coughed hard trying to suck all the air she lost back into her lungs. 

“A….a tracker, Reaper wanted a tracker placed on you as a young child” she said softly after finally gaining her breath, or well most of it. “It was when you first ran away” she whispered to her as she coughed more. “Where” “neck.. Your neck” Suzume didn't move before she brought her hand to her neck, feeling around she felt her bringers brush over a spot in her neck, it was slightly raised. She felt it before and never though to much about it just thought it was a simple bump in her neck, a small part of her skin that was raised, some flaw she had. “My brothers-” “Suzume-” “Tell me” 

It was silent for so long before she reached for her hands. Suzume turned away from her ripping her hands away from Rivi’s. “It… it was a memory blocker.. Moria made it and i...i had to Suzume” Suzume gave a growl under her breath as her dragon was trying to force its way into her blood it wanted control over her, wanted to get her away and out from the danger it was feeling. She knew those dreams had to be real, faint memories the joy she felt then felt distant and painful. She wanted that back, wanted that carefree sweet joy and love from her family.

Just… she would never have it now, she knew this, she knew it wouldn't be there they didn't know where she was, she was stuck here. “Suzume…” Rivi moved closer as she reached her hand out to touch her arm. Rivi knew the arm was hard to pierce and was impressed when she was brought in with a arrow in it. “Suzume.. You need to-” Rivi was cut off again as a flare of red in one of Suzumes eyes causing her to turn, but a little too late as a needle was stuck into her side. Wincing Suzume felt her body slump forward leaning on Rivi. Rivi took the needle out after injecting the unknown substance into her. Suzume felt her head get light as she felt her eyes well with tears. 

“Sleep…” Rivi whispered as she moved her hand to the side of Suzumes neck holding her body there as she started to feel more heavy. It was quiet as Rivi frowned moving her hand to run it in her hair. “Im sorry… im so sorry Suzume-” Rivi gasped with a strangled sound as something drove it's way into the side of her neck. Suzume gave a choking sob as she felt the warm blood splash onto her face. “No…. im sorry… it's… they forced you” Suzume whispered to her as she turned her head as Rivi’s body started to grow heavy and lifeless. Suzumes eyes where no longer a hazel color but full red. Watching the life drain from Dr.Rivierra’s eyes Suzume cried harder watching the only person who cared, who gave her a small big of warmth faded. “Run… get out and find them” Rivi said on her last breaths of air as she leaned forward into her more. “Thank you… Suzu” 

Suzume moved to the side she wanted to grab the doctor, wanting to do something but she lies to her, did all the pain and could feel whatever she put into her body almost burning. Her dragon was controlling her body, controlling her thinking as it was trying to get her out as quickly as possible and away from here before it would take affect over her. 

She was stumbling a little to get to the door as she stood there trying to collect her breath. She needed to get to her room, get to the small bunk and grab her spare swords, her swords that where specially for her, the only ones that seemed to take the heat from her dragon. With a groan she felt her arm flare and heat up in pain as she moved down the hallway, she needed to be quick.

It was weird not seeing many people like she normally seen. Akande must have taken just about half the base… they knew.. They knew she would do this” she growled under breath breath as she stumbled to her room. Banging a fist on her panel it opened. The room was so dark like normal with almost nothing in it other then thin pillow, old blankets and a few of her clothing and hoodies around the place. Her swords sat at the side of her bed. Fumbling for them she took them into her hands throwing the shethes to the ground. 

She could hear a scream followed by shouting. They found her… Rivi’s body she left there with the scissors out of her neck. Gripping the blades in her hand she looked at both blades as they gave a red shine on them. She was going to leave… leave or die trying she needed to try, Hanzo said overwatch would keep her safe, overwatch was trying to bring down the talon bases she was forced to stay in, forced to know as her home. No more… she was going to kill them.. Kill every single breathing person on this base to make it easy for them. 

She could feel the warmth in her veins now, she let Mochi take over let him seem to control her body as he turned her, the dizzy and faint feeling faded, but she knew it would come back when Mochi used up his power, and was forced into resting. For now tho… she needed him and needed to end them. 

She was quick, working her way down each hall, she seemed almost to fast for them, to strong as she was sliced and shot at. Mochi started to materialized large, taking up the height of the halls and almost as wide as he raced for them, tearing into those agents that were left behind for slaughter. She didn't feel anything, or.. So she thought she didn't feel anything, she never felt the pain of the bullet that sunk into her skin, the slice of knifes when she was to close, the pain of her skin being torn… the pain in her heart as she killed the agents that she once held missions with, seen come and go in the halls, those she has seen and was forced to work with. 

Tears streamed down her face mixing with the blood of fallen agents, mixed with her own as she was panting heavily. Her body was shaking as she stood over the last agent on the ground who was screaming in pain. Tilting her head to the side she was slouched over tears falling from her face as she grinded her teeth. “Where are they” she mumbled brining her sword up to his chin. The blades glew red hot to the touch. The silver no longer visible as they were soaked with the blood of talon agents. “REAPER! AKANDE! WHERE!!” she shouted making her eyes widen in anger, her brows angled down. Her eyes seemed to glow more red as she gripped the blade stronger. “I..i don't know.. They took people, supplies, documents and left” they whimpered out on the ground. “Please…Dra-” Suzume gave a wail of angry as she shoved er blade forward, Mochi followed the blade as it took the last life on the base. 

Mochi gave a loud roar as it moved around her. Suzume didn't let go of the blades but left her body shake dropping them to the ground as she fell to her knees. She let out a loud cry, her emotions rushing her all at once as she looked at the faces, the bodies she took. There was a static sound before a voice filled the empty blood soaked halls. “Well done… it's a shame it took you this long to snap, but sadly… we can't have you here anymore we thank you for dealing with the ones we didn't need” the voice was almost light as it chuckled. “Suzume, dear i hope you can forgive us, but we can't have you if you start to feel something for those in overwatch” Akande said sweetly over the coms. It was silent before  he sighed. “And here i was starting to like you even more, hopefully what Moria gave you can cause some trouble for those overwatch agents, hopefully you will not remember much when you wake up” he mumbled before the static cut into a silence. The lights flickered around her with groans from the wires that got knocked loose from Mochi. 

Mochi let his large body rest on the ground as he felt his energy drained. Looking around she spotted a knife in it’s holder on a agents body. Reaching for it her hands started to shake holding it. Reaching a bloody hand back she shivered at the liquid on her neck, but took the knife cutting open her neck a little in the back. She screamed at the pain. Digging into the cut was even whose as she felt for the tracker. She missed a few times before she pulled it out dropping it to the ground. 

Her body felt heavy, her head was fuzzy as she let herself slowly drop to the ground. Maybe this time.. This time she would die and actually be at rest, bleed out and not have to face this nightmare, maybe it was just a nightmare and she would wake up soon back at the shimada estate back in the bed, back with her stuffed tiger from genji and the soft clothing. It was a hope she let onto as her eyes closed tired, and worn from the crying and anger that flowed in her body. 

\------

“Well?” a voice asked. Akande was silent watching the screens as he leaned forward more in his chair. “Well… it seems what Doctor Rivierra put into her system wasn't what we had” he mumbled. “Seemed to jumpstart her” Reaper moved closer to the screens as well looking them over with a glare from under his mask. “I told you we couldn't trust her.. Should have killed her and had another doctor do it. “They talked” Akande said as he reminded the clip. He couldn't tell what she was saying to Suzume but it made Suzume cry.” pointing at the screen he shook his head. Looking at the others Reaper watch as Suzume moved in the halls killing anyone in her path, the screaming and gunfire he muted a while back not wanting to hear it. He did feel a little bad as he kinda liked the kid, but he needed to keep his image up.

“Seems overwatch got the message” Moira said a little behind them as she came closer. Akande turned to face the doctor as Sombra all but skipped in with a smile on her lips. “Of course, i sent it to them, both Hanzo and Genji Shimada of the little dragon” Sombra had a sick smile to her lips as she looked at the screens. She winced seeing all the bodies. “I knew she was a killer but... “ “She was made to be a killer.. And a impressive one at that are we sure your okay with letting overwatch get to her?” Moria said as she looked up from the screen she was locked into. “For now… let her think she is fine before we trigger it” “Going to have to get close to her Akande to do that” “and close we will get when it's time” turning to another screen he moved his hand bringing it up watching from there.

\------

With a loud explosion and several sounds of feet rushing in the small group froze in place looking around. Hanzo felt his heart jump, the contents in his stomach wanted to rise up and spill out of his mouth. “It smells to bad in here… i think im going to be sick” pharah gagged as she turned herself away to the entrance. She wasn't ready for this sight. Genji tried to keep his head up and void looking at the wounds on those around him. Some of the body's where missing parts of them looks of fear and terror on there face. “This… was” Genji couldn't find his words as he stepped over people. The place was a mess, destroyed a few doors looked to be blasted off, glass was everywhere and lights seemed to be knocked down making it much darker in the dark base. 

76 seemed a little unease as he walked with them as well. Hanzo looked around before he felt something like a tug for him and Genji. Both brothers seemed to get this and turned off down a hallway, there steps quickled seeing a small soft glow of red and gold that started to fade. With the fading light the brothers broke into a full sprint. Hanzo froze in place at the sight. Genji waited no time as he ran to his sisters body. She was limp, not responding to him as he desperately called her name, turning her head to try and wipe the blood from her face trying to see what was her blood and from where. “Get Angela!” Genji shouted looking back at them. 76 gave a nod as he moved back from the room pressing his fingers into his ear to start talking. 

Hanzo snapped out of it at Genjis yell walking over kneeling down to her as he brushed hair away from her face to try and look at her. Moving his hand he touched her arm that was with the marking of her dragon, it was burning up, she was still there and so was her dragon but she would be sore and it would hurt like hell. Angela rushed into the base from outside where she was waiting. She wanted to get sick from the sight around her. Getting to the brothers who were trying to look over there sisters body calling for her hoping she would wake. Angela gave them a push. “We need to get her out of here and to the ship, i can look at her there but we need to get back to the base to work more” Genji didn't seem to move right away as his mind was buzzing with a million things. Hanzo took Suzume as he held her close. Her body was limp as her head rolled to the side, starting to walk Genji looked at Hanzo seeing the way her head was and his arms full he rushed to fix her head to have it resting on Hanzo's shoulder. 

Angela looked around before her eyes fell on two blades on the ground. They looked to be her weapons she used, and with a dragon symbol on them. She didn't want to grab them but… something in her mind told her to as she leaned over picking them both up. Looking at it she walked to the entrance leaving the place as she started to feel light headed. 

Inside the dropship she was looking over Suzume, she tried to get some kind of reaction from her as she looked her over, something a small groan, a wince, twitch nothing. “She seems to be passed out for sure” she said getting her stable and cleaned. Wiping the blood from her face she looked at the large scar on her face before moving on. 

76 was looking at the words that Angela put to the side, they rested there but made his skin crawl looking at them still soaked in blood, the blood seemed to dry quickly then normal as it seemed to come off in steam if you looked just right at it. Reaching out he ran his fingers over the handle, it was a fine crafted sword for sure. Moving his hand to the metal at the base he touched it lightly before jumping back in a hiss. “76?” Angela asked as she looked at him then the swords. “You know… your not supposed to touch the pointy end right?” pharah said with a grin as she was already out of her armour and in simple clothing. “I didn't” 76 growled at her as he looked at his hand. The rubber of his glove seemed to be melted some. “It was hot-” “Mochi” Genji spoke up was where he was sitting on a seat watching Angela work on Suzume. 

“Who?” Angela asked as she looked over at the brothers. “Mochi.. Her dragon” Hanzo mumbled wondering if the small beast was resting, wondering if it would attack them trying to keep Suzume safe.. Or would it recognize them. “Mochi is her spirit dragon, much like myself and Genji have one… hers is more, well close to a fire if you look at her spirit marking, she has a problem from a young age making things to hot with her arm cause the spirit”

The ride was quiet as the brothers seemed to hover close to there sisters unconscious body. Ganji seemed to have his eyes glued for some form or movement as his faceplace was resting next to him. He wanted her to see his face, wanted her to recognize him and not be scared. Hell he wasn't ready to face her again, after all those years of failing trying to find her. Looking over at Hanzo he looked just as bad, has he been sleeping? He knew he couldnt from the last time they seen her with the bullet in her shoulder his leg almost ripped off and a arrow in her arm. She seemed to be so lost the last time, seemed to forget who they where. 

Did talon so something to her? Mess with her mind? He was scared of thinking that thinking she might not know who they are but that night, he remembered seeing her cry, seeing her confess she was scared and wanted her big brothers. Genji huffed out hair as he moved his hands over his face to  his hair pulling at it as he looked at the ground. Hanzo could tell something was bothering Genji, but it had to be the worry for their younger sister. He was getting uncomfortable wanted to get back to base and change. He didn't like the general idea of sitting there in his sisters blood. He wanted to stay but he did need to change maybe he could ask someone to run by his room, or take a spare shirt from someplace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you got this far i made a few other images you can feel free to see it :D
> 
> Expressions of Suzume - http://fav.me/dd2ymre  
> Also something for Vanneycats Shifter AU that i made of Suzume - http://fav.me/dd39z9w
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved - Kinda feel like i am dragging my feet to make these TvT


End file.
